Testing
This article is a hypothetical page for The following information should not be taken as correct, as the theories are yet to be proven. No factual article should link to this page. If an led you here, you may wish to remove the link, and alter the text that the current fact is under investigation. This page is a list of all the circumstances in Kongai which require further testing. Please list what you wish to be tested by other players, stating specific circumstances, and expected results. When you have tested a scenario, please state how you tested it, what the battle log read, what you observed, and sign your post. Please do not delete any completed testing, instead move it under the Resolved Testing title on this page. List of Testing Requests * Sacred Candle states that it gives a 50% chance to resist all debuffs, however not all of these debuffs are tested. You know when a debuff has been resisted by Sacred Candle because the text above the character in the combat window reads e.g. "Immune - Stun" with a black aura around the character. :What needs to be tested is if Sacred Candle prevents the undodgeable debuff. Probably the best way to test this is using Anex's Boomerang Chakkra as it has a 100% hit and 100% proc (the proc % should be 90% but it's bugged). Basically, can a switching out character with Sacred Candle avoid/resist being hit by an undodgeable attack? I expect the answer to be no. Coreno 11:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Best I can tell, Sacred Candle can give you the message about it making you Immune when you stay in combat, but it will NOT actually block a hits fleeing attack. Tried with all 4 of them (Not the 5th -Shadow Wrath - should be the same though). So no, Candle will not prevent an undodgeable attack from landing. -DarkTwinge 20:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) * Zina's Mistress's Command + Tiger Frenzy: MaddAddams theorizes that this actually has a 40% chance to hit each character one at a time until it hits one -- so the first character would have a 40% chance, and the 2nd would then have a 40% chance if it missed the first, and same with the 3rd. The effects of Deadly Poison and/or Tiger Claws with Tiger Frenzy could also be tested at the same time to see if they are the same way. If true, this would mean that there'd be about a 70% chance to proc on anyone with MC + TF (instead of only 40%), and that it's most likely on the active character. -DarkTwinge 05:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ** EsIeX3 here. Generally, this is considered to be true, and from experience, I've never had any Zinas at all stun more than one character. EsIeX3 06:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::We know it only hits at most one character -- but is it more likely to hit the first, etc. is what to check. was added by Twinge in 2009. ::::Tested and proven -- but curiously it seems to hit Bench#1 first, then Bench#2, THEN active opponent - so you're least likely to stun the active one. was added by Twinge in June 2009. *This is what I faced today. WhenI use Zina killed a deck char with lasting deadly poison , Zina get 4 turns beast feast buff and another beast feast buff(which should be the energy gain buff), no 30 energy this turn, even next turn. Next turn killed another card, this time innate didn't work. was added by holycurse on January 8, 2009. :These are the screen cut. Hope someone can prove this. was added by holycurse on January 8, 2009. Category:Mechanics